pyramid switch
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: A jackal headed 'god' is stealing building supplies from mr. McD's building site in Egypt. Mr. McDuck and Launchpad investigate.


Pyramid Switch

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

The great thing about Star Wars the force awakens is: it's very much like the first Star Wars movie. Why change Ducktales?

Help! I haven't written any stories lately because I'm out of ideas. Any suggestions or requests?

Based loosely on "The black pyramid" in the Russian Ducktales

site, ducktales aniworld ru and elsewhere.

This all started when Mr. McDuck's big building project in

Egypt was stopped in its tracks by people stealing building

supplies. Bricks, wooded beams, etc was stolen from the site

until Mr. McDuck was forced to tell the workmen to go home.

They couldn't build if there was nothing to build with, so why

pay them for doing nothing?

Mr. McDuck got Launchpad to fly him down to the work site,

so he could find out what was going to. I tagged along to take photos

for the Duckburg Daily News.

The huge work site was empty except for the manager who met Mr.

McDuck by the locked gates.

"The gates are locked every night. Somebody climbed them

and swiped the equipment- bricks, wood, whatever. Since

they have to be shipped here, they are worth more in Egypt than

elsewhere."Manager reported. "But they're not that expensive, and

nobody tried to steal them from the ports or airfields, just from

here. Of course, even with guards, there are more people there

than here."

"What this nonsense about a jackal headed god I heard?" Mr.

McDuck demanded.

"Several men reported seeing a jackal headed god stealing the items

and taking them towards the haunted pyramid out there. But none

were willing to go there." Manager replied.

"I'll go." Launchpad offered.

"Not without me, you won't." I said.

"Fine, we'll all check this out." Mr. McDuck replied.

There was a small pyramid out in the desert. It had nothing in of value,

having been looted by tomb raiders long ago. It was considered haunted

and was avoided even in broad daylight. The fact that a jackal headed god

had been spotted around it lately had not helped this.

Both Launchpad were scared- of normal crooks, not of gods, but we went

anyway. If Mr. McDee was scared, I'd never know.

Well, we arrived at the pyramid, entered and searched it. At first, we found

nothing but sand and dust. Then some idiot dressed like a jackal headed god

tried to scare us off. We chased him. He disappeared, ran off.

"He's trying to lead us away! Let's go back the way we came!" Mr. McDuck

said.

We searched the area where we had been and found a hidden room in which

were a few bricks and some wooded planks and some papers. The papers

were receipts, showing that bricks and other building equipment had been

sold.

Then, the jackal headed "god" attacked us. Mr. McDuck and Launchpad

fought him and I grabbed by camera, and flashed it right in his eyes.

The "god" threw sand in Mr. McDuck's eyes and ran again. He soon gave us

the slip.

"Sharan, let's go back to the work site. According to these receipts, this

clown didn't make enough money to make this worth his while. But the work

site is empty due to him. Maybe he's up to something THERE and this is just

a cover?" Launchpad suggested.

"You mean this is just a big crook trying to look like a little crook? And

the idea is not to scare people away from here, but to get the work site

empty?" Mr. McDuck demanded. "Well, it's MY work site. I'm going with

you."

So Mr. McDuck called some of his workmen on his cell phone and got them

to meet us there.

When we got there, some crooks, including the "god" were packing stuff

from the office to a truck.

Launchpad and Mr. McDuck took care of them, while the workmen cut off

any escape the crooks might have made by blocking the entrance to the work

site with a big truck.

Well, the "god" turned out to a talking dog dressed up to look like a jackal.

And the supplies he and his flunkies were moving? Paper. RAG- BOUND

paper.

The kind you print money on. They were counterfeiters. The theft of the

building supplies was just to get the work site empty and to distract attention.

Even an office in a building site has a laser printer, that and the right kind

of paper was all they needed.

Any money they made from selling the stolen supplies was chump change.

The End.


End file.
